1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a process for recovering phenols from a hydrocarbon mixture containing the same which comprises extracting said mixture with an aqueous formaldehyde solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The removal of phenols from a hydrocarbon mixture containing the same is appreciated in the art. Thus, Hess et al in U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,666, is interested in a process for isolating phenolic compounds from mixtures containing the same. An aromatic mixture, such as coal tar, is contacted with a water-soluble aliphatic polyamino compound, for example, alkylene diamines, polyalkylene diamines and mixtures thereof. The polyamino compounds complex with the phenolic compounds, forming a liquid complex phase which separates from the mixture in the presence of an anti-solvent selected from paraffinic and naphthenic hydrocarbons and mixtures thereof. This step is followed by contact of the liquid complex phase with a solvent, for example, an aliphatic ether, to decompose the liquid complex phase and separate the phenolic compounds from the polyamino compounds.
Another process is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,664, also to Hess et al, which teaches the isolation of phenolic compounds, such as phenols, cresols, ethylphenols and xylenols, from aromatic mixtures, for example, coal tar. The process involves contacting the coal tar mixture, including tar acid, with aqueous hexamethylene tetramine in the presence of an anti-solvent, for example, paraffinic and naphthenic hydrocarbons, wherein said hexamethylene tetramine complexed with said phenolic compounds. Thereafter, the phenolic compounds are extracted from the complex mixture with a solvent, for example, ether.